LEGO Voidhoppers (DetectiveSky612)
About Lego: Dimensions: Hopping the Void is a cross-platform toys-to-life game initially developed and released as a standalone mod of LEGO Dimensions, growing into its own game, named simply LEGO: Voidhoppers for PC, Mac, consoles, and mobile. Players can adventure like never before as the game includes not only a diverse cast of characters in its own right, but Lego: Dimensions: Hopping the Void features cross-compatibility and extended features with LEGO: Dimensions, bringing life to more of the characters beloved by fans. The peripheral, though it looks like a regular Toy Pad, connects via Bluetooth or a wireless USB (similar to what Skylanders used in Spyro's Adventure). It is the same size, as well, to allow for the same party sizes and capabilities as Lego: Dimensions. The mod adds special levels, in addition to the normal pack levels, that only activate when two or more compatible characters are on the Toy Pad at the same time. These levels usually indicate crossovers and are dubbed "Fusion Levels" by its creator. Engine Differences * The classic LEGO game formula is returned to in LEGO Voidhoppers! Instead of merging the story and the hub, LEGO Voidhoppers seperates the hub and puts the intro sequence into a first level, so that those blink-and-you-miss-'em moments in LEGO Dimensions are nonexistent. * With the Starter Pack comes five Minion Tags and two Custom Tags! Custom Tags are blank character tags you can create a new character with by mix-and-matching characters you own and picking abilities you own for them to use. Throughout the game, you unlock minor characters with a few abilities, which can be purchased with LEGO Studs, that you can assign to a Minion Tag. The Minion will function just like any other character, but can cycle through and switch out with the other minions you own. * Story Mode and Free Play return! After the first playthrough of a level, you can differentiate between wanting to beat the level normally with any characters you might have, or with only Torrent, Simon and possibly the Ecto-XV on the Pad. * Button prompts and spaces are no longer in effect - you'll have to know your character! * There's now a strafing and accuracy mechanic: The camera controls control your aim and the movement controls move your character. Your accuracy is related to whether you're moving or not. Packs Starter Pack: * Torrent * Simon Lancaster * Gadget: Ecto-XV ** XV Buster ** XV Warrior * Portal Build: The Great Pyramid of Time * Story: Hopping The Void ** Level 1: The Great Pyramid of Time ** Level 2: Defeating Darkstalker ** Level 3: Skylanders: The Labrynthine Dilemma ** Level 4: Fighting the Labrynth ** Level 5: The Doctor Returns ** Level 6: The Doctor Defends ** Level 7: The Blazing Sands of Samarla ** Level 8: The Battle of Vardia ** Level 9: The Tower of the Moon ** Level 10: Magic EXE: Hogwarts Battle ** Level 11: A Ghostbusting Grand Slam ** Level 12: Raiding the Lost Ark ** Level 13: A Link to the Future ** Level 14: On the Subject of a Dragon's Temper ** Level 15: The Destructor Returns ** Level 16: Home Again At Last * Mandala Keystone: Permits going through rifts via a stone maze instead of through a rift * The Five Original Keystones Other Franchises Wings of Fire * Moonwatcher ** Darkstalker's Scroll ** Story: The Jade Mountain Prophecy ** Portal Build: Jade Mountain Academy ** Keystone: Talisman * Tsunami (Polybag) * Sunny (Polybag) Faraday Ghostbusters * Richard Faraday ** Laura Harris ** Oil Lamp ** Portal Build: The Tower of London ** Keystone: Phase Shift - The two Ls of the Toy Pad are different phases. Like Rip, but all in one dimension. ** Story: The Faraday Ghostbusters and the Tower of London *** Level 1: The Ghost on the Bridge *** Level 2: Running from Reality *** Level 3: The Windsor Castle Affair *** Level 4: For Queen and Country *** Level 5: For Want of a Genie *** Level 6: The Destructor Dragonheart * Jack Grayson & Cogs ** XV-1 ** Scrap Metal Tank ** Fusion Level (with Torrent): Voidhoppers: The Starclimber Saga The Chronicles of the Ketty Jay * Capt. Darian Frey & Grayther Crake ** Ketty Jay ** Bess Magic EXE: The Video Game * Alabaster Dresden ** Looking Glass of the Moon ** Portal Build: Hogwarts Archway ** Keystone: Equip - A tool rack is Located in a very hard-to-reach place, where the tools are then used LEGO Indiana Jones style. ** Story: Seven Years *** Level 1: Year 1 *** Level 2: Year 2 *** Level 3: Year 3 *** Level 4: Year 4 *** Level 5: Year 5 *** Level 6: Year 6-7 Protonix Ghostbusters * Derek Stewart ** Ecto-1M ** Protonix Trap ** Level: Broken Reality Skylanders * Spyro ** Spyro Jet ** Fusion Level (with Derek): Ghost of the Dragon Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Percy Jackson ** Blackjack ** Winged Sandals ** Level: The Lightning Thief The Legend of Zelda * Link (The Hero of Twilight) ** Epona ** Portal Build: Mirror of Twilight ** Keystone: Timeshift ** Story: Dimensional Links Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones ** Motorcycle ** Portal Build: Temple of the Grail ** Keystone: Disguise *** Story: The Last Crusade **** The Cross of Coronado **** The Hunt for Sir Richard **** Castle Rescue and Motorcycle Escape **** Trouble in the Sky **** Desert Ambush **** Temple of the Grail Wave 2 Olympus (TV Series) * The Hero ** Ring of the Magi RWBY * Yang Xiao Long ** Bumblebee ** Keystone: Mechashift - Allows Mechashift characters to switch their weapons' modes. ** Story: RWBY (Six levels based off of the first three seasons of RWBY.) ** Portal Build: Beacon Academy Franchise Expansions Doctor Who: * Allows use of the Fan Series Doctors. Harry Potter: * Allows use of Ron Weasley on Harry's tag once Magic EXE's Story has been completed. New Abilities * Mirror Portal Spaces * Latin Spaces - The character translates one of three randomly chosen translations to a given riddle in Latin, announcing possible error and the possibility of retrying, and the player must choose which translation to follow * Whip Pads make a return! * Whip Hooks * Prophecy Spaces - The character spouts a prophecy, after which the prophecy will happen, revealing new items or areas. * Triforce Activation Spaces * Boggarts return! * Technomagic Spaces - Like a FIx-It, basically. * Time Slow Spaces - They slow or even stop time, allowing characters to access new switches and areas. * Mimicry - Characters can mimic the abilities of other characters on the Toy Pad, allowing for ability combinations otherwise locked. * Dimension Travel - Like an Accelerator Switch, but once the gauge is filled, the vehicle warps to a mirror universe. It can also be assigned to a character, who merely has to switch to the designated panel on the Toy Pad while next to the switch. * Daemonism - Similar to Suspend Ghost, but the ability may be required as a switch or interaction instead of a straightforward Ghostbust.